Jac and Jonny's new family
by HolbyCityFanatic
Summary: what will happen between Jac and Jonny? will they grow close or get even further apart then ever before?
1. The New House

**I had this idea whilst reading some fan fictions, i hope you enjoy it.**

"well that is the last of it" Jonny said as he walked into the front room it was large and rectangular with a log burner opposite the sofa the flat screen TV was in one corner and the chair was opposite the TV and sofa in the other corner was a pile of bean bags and there was clutter all over the place waiting to be sorted he sighed, "I'm all tired out now" and he collapsed onto the leather sofa careful not to land on a heavily pregnant Jac.

"Well I'm not, I'm actually quite comfy. We should have done this sooner" Jac smiled she had been sat on the sofa for the last 3 hours as everyone else continued to bring furniture into the new house. "This massaging function is really good"

"Well in all fairness Jac you have been sat there doing nothing but bossing us around" mo commented

"it's not my fault that I am not in a suitable condition for moving houses" Sasha came in with Michael and sat down "and it isn't my fault that you lot can't follow simple orders"

"Simple... yeah right. Here, there back over there" Michael retaliated

"Hey its fine because we're all sorted now" Jonny stated to everyone

"Whatever" Michael said he wasn't interested "I think that because we have been running around for you all day you could at least cook us some dinner in your new kitchen"

Jac pulled face she was comfy and dint want to get up "fine Yankee Doodle" she snapped" but someone will have to pull me up" Mo helped Jac up and as they went into the kitchen the boys all sat on the sofa to watch the football.

In the modern white tiled kitchen-diner Jac and Mo were deciding on what too cook based on the utensils that they could access easily. "I think we're going to have to do something like spaghetti." Jac announced.

"I agree with you" Mo, muttered whilst trying to get a stain off her top.

"I told you not to wear that top it looks to nice on you to get ruined, here" Jac passed Mo a damp dish cloth. "We need to go to the shop and get some spaghetti and minced beef then"

"I will come with you" mo didn't want to be in the house alone with the boys. They put their shoes on and then once Jac had her money and keys they left.

Jonny heard the front door open and close "did anyone else hear the door?" Jonny asked Sasha and Michael who were engrossed in the foot ball they shook their heads. Jonny got up and looked in the kitchen, they weren't there, he looked in every room upstairs but Jac and Mo were nowhere to be seen. Jonny was getting worried so he got out his phone and called Mo. Mo finally answered "where are you guys?"

"We have just gone down to the shop to get some food for tea" mo said down the phone "Jac wants to speak to you"

"Jonny, when we get back I want the bed put up so that I will be able to lie down. Understood?"

"Absolutely, your Highness" Jonny answered

"Good man. You have 30 mins" Jac told Jonny as she passed the phone back to Mo.

"D'you hear that Jonny Mac 30 minutes. Chop. Chop"

"Right away Mo, well I best get going"

As Jac and Mo were wandering around Sainsbury's trying to take as long as possible Jonny was struggling to get Michael and Sasha to help with the bed. It got to the point where Jonny had to turn the TV off

"Oi, we were watching that" Michael and Sasha cried out in unison.

"well tough because Jac and Mo have gone to the shops and when they get back in half an hour Jac wants the bed and cot put up so up those stairs now please" Jonny demanded. As Sasha and Michael got up they groaned in annoyance.

"Damit. You really should start bossing Naylor around more Jonny" Michael moaned

"well that isn't going to happen when she is an consultant and I ma a nurse is it she is higher up then me so I have no chance of bossing her around" Jonny explained "surely that much is obvious" by now the boys had all the pieces on the bedroom floor and were looking over the instructions "well from the instructions this is looking pretty simple, it all just slots together and the screws hold it in place.

20 minutes later the dark brown, wooden 4 poster bed was up and securely in place. "How about I start making the bed and you two can start putting the cot up" Jonny asked.

"I'm, sure it won't take long" Sasha said as Michael started complaining "just think of doing it for Jac"

"Ok, fine but I am only doing it to please Jac, understood" the Yankee doodle stated to Jonny.

"Absolutely" and with that Jonny went to get the duvet and cover and started to make the bed.

By the time Jac and Mo got back Jonny had made the bed up and he had helped Sasha and Michael finish assembling the cot the matrices' was in place and the sheets were being put on.

Jac and Mo had agreed to enter the house as quietly as possible so that they could creep up on the boys to see what they were doing. Luckily the door was unlocked and Mo closed it as slowly as possible so that the lock wouldn't click. They had taken their shoes of before they came in so that they could be as quite s possible. Jac instantly crept up the stairs to be careful not to let the steps creak. When she stood outside the bedroom the dark wooden door that was a matching colour to the bed was ever so slightly ajar and when Jac peeped through she saw her bed and the cot fully assembled both were nicely accessorised and she loved it so much that she screamed with delight scaring the boys so much they all had a heart attack. As Jac ran in she gave Jonny a hug and before the boys could recover from the shock they had all had a massive hug from Jac. Mo was stood in the door way and when Jac turned around gleaming Mo finally said "you blew our cover Jac"...

"Who cares about that" Jac waved away the comment "they did it and they managed to do the cot as well" Jac was clearly very excited and the four of them watched Jac in disbelief. Since when did Jac get excited over a bed and cot, the pregnancy must be rubbing off on her? Jac jumped onto the bed and got comfy before gesturing for Jonny to join her. Just as Jac was beginning to calm down Michael decided to remind her that he was hungry.

"Hey, Naylor. I'm still waiting for my dinner" Michael demanded.

"Fine" Jac snapped she glared at Michael "well pull me up then" Jac demanded as she held her arms out. Sasha and Michael looked at each other before taking an arm and pulling Jac up onto her feet. As Jac began walking out of the bedroom she said come on then Mo we have some cooking to do. Mo followed Jac to the kitchen and left the boys to recover from their shock.

"Wow, Jac. Was that really you?" Mo quizzed as she started to get the food out of the shopping bags.

"What, I was just excited. It's exciting. Is that such a shock?" Jac wondered

"Well for you it is" Mo said, instantly she was worried about what she had said upsetting Jac.

However Jac just chuckled, Mo was safe. Jac is so unpredictable at the moment. "Well where shall we start? How about with the mince." Jac muttered to herself. Once the mince was sizzling away Mo started to boil water for the pasta. Jac got the stock cube ready and crumbled it into the now boiling water then the pasta went in soon after. About 10 minutes later Jac was dishing up the spaghetti bolognaise as Mo got the boys to sit down at the table. Jac was sure to hand Michael his plate first, "there. Happy now Yankee Doodle?!" Once everyone had their plate of food Jac and Mo sat down at the dark oak wooden table. Everyone was so hungry and enjoying their food to talk much during the meal, but not long after they had finished did everyone leave to give Jac and Jonny some time alone.

Jac cleared away the dishes with some help from Jonny and then she went and sat on the sofa. Jonny sat on the floor and started unpacking boxes putting everything where Jac wanted it. The TV was playing in the background. The pair of them were sorting through boxes until 10:30 when the first episode of I'm a celeb finished Jonny put away the empty boxes "we'll finish sorting through the boxes tomorrow now I think. What do you want to do now Jac, go upstairs or watch some more TV?"

Jac thought about this for a while she was sleepy but if she stayed on the sofa she could continue enjoying the massage in the chair. "Let's stay down here for a bit longer" with that Jonny clambered onto the settee and let the foot rest rise. "Hey check this out" Jac tuned on the massage function for his seat "how good is this?"

Jonny instantly relaxed and let out a deep breath. "Now I know why you like this settee so much, it's amazing" Jonny glanced towards Jac and decided to risk giving her a cuddle, Jac didn't pull away in fact she snuggled up closer to him. Jac was in such a good mood just because the bed had been put up as she asked. Jonny ended up on twitter.

Wow, that bed really did put Jac in a good mood, bet you're pleased you helped me put it up now. But I can't get Jac of the settee now... JacNaylor MichaelSpence SashaLevey MoEffanga

Well if you don't like it you shouldn't have brought the sofa Jonny JonnyMac MoEffanga MichaelSpence SashaLevey

Go, girl you tell him JacNaylor MichaelSpence SashaLevey JonnyMac

I told you to take control of the relationship, if you want to get her into bed JonnyMac MoEffanga SashaLevey JacNaylor

Hey, Yankee Doodle. In case you haven't noticed he has already gotten me to bed on countless occasions. And I wear the trousers in this relationship! Thank you very much! MichealSpence SashaLevey MoEffanga JonnyMac

"Come on Jac, let's go upstairs. Surely you're ready for bed?" Jonny looked Jac in the eyes "please..." AS Jonny pulled off his best soppy eyes look Jac sighed and held out her arms for him to pull her up. AS Jac was almost on her feet the rug under Jonny slipped and Jonny ended up flat on the floor. Jac burst out with laughter and collapsed back onto the sofa trying to get her breath back. Once Jonny had gotten up and successfully pulled Jac of the sofa he had to push her up the stairs as she was laughing so hard that her eyes had watered up and she couldn't see where she was going. Once Jac was snuggled up in bed she opened twitter on her iPhone.

LOL. Jonny fell over when the rug slipped underneath him almost pulled me down with him such a big fail. MoEffanga MichealSpence SashaLevey JonnyMac SerenaCampbell HenricHansen GemmaWilde EdwardCampbell LordSnooty

Jac then turned her phone off and lay down ready for when Jonny finished in the bath room. "Jac! Just tell the entire hospital why don't you" Jonny shouted, he was pretty annoyed that Jac had embarrassed him on twitter.

"Oh, don't worry Jonny. I intend to!" Jac chuckled and rolled over to look at the bathroom door.

Jonny poked his head out "did you really have to do that?" he went back to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Relax" Jac said, it's not like anyone is paying attention.

As Jonny climbed into the bed and snuggled down under the heavy duvet he sighed before long they were both in deep sleep unaware of the time passing by.

**Please review:)**


	2. Stop Flapping around Like a Baggy Quilt

**Thanks guys for all the amazing comments on the first chapter. I'm loving writing this and i hope your enjoying reading it just as much. Thanks to MirrorSparkles1234 for all the pretty weird cravings.**

Jac woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. As she went to get up she was stopped by a searing cramp through her stomach, instantly Jac new that her endometritis was going to play her up for the day. Jac moved slowly sliding herself off the bed and free of Jonny's grip so that she doesn't wake him up. By the time that she had gotten to the phone the song 'Get Lucky' had finished playing and she had one missed call. Jac couldn't be bothered to listen to the voicemail so she went downstairs to get some breakfast when she noticed a figure at the door out of the corner of her eye. It didn't register until she had gotten to the kitchen. Jac walked backwards slowly to check she wasn't losing her mind but there was no one there. "Oh god, I'm loosing my mind" Jac muttered to her "and now I am talking to myself. Stop it Jac".

Jac had gotten into a strop with herself so to distract herself she made a strawberry milkshake. Jac went into the front room and sat down on the floor slowly so that she didn't start up her stomach cramps. Jac pulled a cardboard box towards her and looked in it; it was full of ornaments for the front room. Instantly Jac regretted kneeling down on the floor. She shuffled over to the settee and pushed herself up, then she hauled the box onto the settee and started sorting through the ornaments placing them in various places, soon all the ornaments had been arranged and the front room was beginning to look more homely.

As Jac took the box out to the recycling bin Jonny noticed that she wasn't in bed, "Jac..." no answer "Jac..." Jonny shouted as she walked in through the back door. Jonny started worrying he ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, as soon as he saw Jac he calmed down "morning, My Lady"

Jac glared at Jonny and then when she saw what he was wearing she burst out in laughter spraying strawberry milkshake everywhere. "What the hell are you wearing?" Jac asked before collapsing in laughter and rolling around on the floor. "Oh god. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts". Jonny who was still stood on the stairs was a little offended by Jac's reaction but what could he expect she wasn't expecting to see him like that. "Come on help me up" Jac cried in between bouts of laughter.

By the time Jonny had helped Jac up and she had regained control of herself she went into the kitchen and made some breakfast for the two of them. Jonny finished his toast pretty quickly but he waited politely until Jac had eaten her toast, cereal, chocolate covered bacon, vinegary pickles and Muller corner yogurt. "Jac are you done yet?" Jonny looked at Jac.

Jac thought about it for a while, "Yes I am. I'm going to get into the shower and then I'm going to get dressed" Jac got up, collected up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Jac then went upstairs and got into the shower in the en-suite.

Jonny -already dressed- watched Jac Go upstairs and then he went into the front room; he instantly noticed what Jac had done with all the ornaments. "Wow" Jonny muttered to himself "Jac did all this morning, I will have to finish the Job off for her" before starting Jonny plugged his iPod onto the docking station and sorted everything into piles. Whilst singing along to the Scottish music that Jac was slowly adjusting to he took all the baby toys, clothes and equipment upstairs in the nursery that had been decorated before hand and set it all up. Jonny turned his music off and listened out for Jac whilst continuing to sort out all the boxes lying around in the front room.

Half an hour later Jac suddenly screamed, Jonny dropped the DVDs he was sorting out and rushed up stairs. "What's the matter Jac?" Jonny asked as he walked through the bathroom door. The shower had been switched off and Jac was shivering as she dried herself off with a towel.

"The hot water ran out" Jac grumbled, she wasn't very impressed.

"Well to be fair Jac you were in there for an hour!" Jonny said he put a serious look on his face so that Jac didn't think he was trying to upset her. Once Jac was dressed, "Ms Naylor... ...I have something to show you. Cover your eyes up" Jonny told her as he put her hands on her eyes. Jac then found herself being led across the hallway into a room. Jonny closed the door behind them "Ok Jac, you can open your eyes now."

Jac found herself stood in a room with pink walls all around her, on the walls there were hand painted tree branched with flowers and butterflies around. There was an empty space for the cot to eventually get moved into and either side of that space there were little armchairs with veil like fabric draped over from the ceiling. Opposite the space for the cot there is a changing table with draws overflowing from clothes for the baby. After a few minutes Jac finally spoke "Wow... It's amazing" Jac slowly worked her way around the room running her hands across the surfaces and feeling the textures.

Jonny walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, his hands onto the baby bump "you like it? Huh." He kissed Jac on the cheek before guiding her down stairs to the kitchen.

"Well then Maconie, I think that you have outdone yourself now!" Jac whispered into his ear as if she was hiding what she had said. When Jac was in the kitchen she glanced at the clock it said 12:15 "wow, is that the time? I had best get started with making lunch then." Jac walked around to the back of the island so that she could see Jonny.

"Jac... Would you like a surprise?" Jonny asked trying to look her in the eye as she was getting sliced of bread out. Once he had her attention he hit play on the docking station and 'Shots' began playing. "Ops, wrong song" Jonny muttered as he was fiddling with the iPod "let's try again" this time traditional Scottish music began playing.

Jac chuckled "oh Jonny, what are you planning on doing" she was no longer paying attention to the bread on the bread board. Jonny began dancing along to the music in is kilt. Although Jac couldn't help but find it funny because he looked ridiculous she had to admit that he was good. Just as Jac opened her mouth to say something the doorbell rang. "Don't stop Jonny".

When Jac opened the door Serena was on the other side. Jac looked at Serena with a natural glint in her eye and a big grin on her face. Something she never has. Serena heard the Scottish music and looked at Jac feeling perplexed. Jac still smiling placed a finger on her lips and then gestured for Serena to come in.

"Who was it?" Jonny asked as Jac shut the door behind Serena.

"Oh, just some double glazing sellers" Jac walked in to the kitchen and Serena followed. Jac stood behind the island going back to the sandwiches and Serena looked in around the kitchen. Jac suddenly burst out in laughter unable to contain it anymore and that was when Serena noticed Jonny dancing along to the music in a kilt with his back to the girls. From sheer shock Serena laughed just like Jac and Jonny turned around to see her stood in the kitchen. "...oh, umm. Hi Ms Campbell" Jonny went bright red in the face from embarrassment.

"It's Serena here, and don't worry I won't tell anyone" Serena whispered.

"Pfft. I will. I'm going to tell everyone" Jac noticed Jonny getting redder and redder by the minute "Oh come on! You didn't really believe that did you? But it was pretty funny" As Jac got back to making sandwiches Jonny slipped away to go and get changed. "D'you want a sandwich Serena?" Jac asked as she started on the fillings.

"I've already had my lunch, this is a good looking kitchen" Serena muttered whilst looking around at all the spotless cupboards "wait until you've got that littl'un running around getting her hands on everything she can touch.

"I'm going to have my work cut out" Jac mumbled "Jonny your sandwich is ready" Jac shouted and Jonny came bounding into the kitchen.

**Please leave a review and i you notice any mistakes please point them out to me. Thanks xxx**


	3. Off to work, or not?

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reveiws, here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

Jac was about to leave for Jac and Jonny's next shift, it was 6:30am and Jonny was purposely holding Jac up. He didn't want her going but Jac was refusing to miss work. This was the workaholic who was afraid of being replaced speaking, surely she couldn't be thing rationally.

"Come on Jonny! We're going to be late. I would drive off without you but I can't fit behind the wheel so get in the car now! Please". Jac was stood at the door tapping her feet and Jonny rushed around the house "are you like this every day?"

Jonny shuffled backwards to speak to Jac "yes." Then he ran off again pretending to be a super hero.

Sighing Jac went after him, once Jac had caught up with Jonny she grabbed his ear and then pushed him out to the car and locked the door behind her so that he couldn't get back in. Jonny was disappointed because Jac had outwitted him once again. Jac unlocked the car and waited for Jonny to get in then she got into the passenger seat and handed the keys over.

Jac's car was a 4 door silver car with heated leather seats and a touch screen radio/CD player/sat nav. It ran on electric and was the latest of its kind. Jonny being the excited person he was had already put the baby car seat in the back and had the hospital pack in the boot. Jac found herself thinking that it was needed yet; she decided that when she got back from work she would get it back out. Jonny started the car and drove off, they got to the first junction and Jonny contemplated about whether he could go somewhere else so that Jac wouldn't be working. "If you dare go in the wrong direction, well I don't even need to say what will happen" Jac snapped. Jonny nodded and went in the right direction he didn't want to be castrated.

Eventually the pair got to work. Jac flounced onto Darwin ward as if she owned the place and Jonny rushed behind her making sure she is ok. "Jac. You know that you shouldn't be working" Jonny said as she went straight to her office and slammed the door behind her.

Mo spotted Jonny and came over "hello Jonny Mac. Shouldn't you be at home babysitting the Naylor?" Jonny glanced at mo and then looked at Jac's office door. "Really, you couldn't get her to stay at home?"

Jonny looked at the floor feeling ashamed he put one foot on his toes and twisted it around like a little kid does "no" Jonny sighed "she was adamant I tried being really late and I was even going to purposely take a wrong turning but she threatened me so we ended up here" As Jonny was talking to Mo Jac walked out of her office wearing the blue scrubs that everyone claimed to be super comfy and went to her first patient of the day. Neither Jonny nor mo noticed her and Jac was glad not to be challenged.

"Hello" Jac glanced at the patient file "Mr Thompson, how are you feeling?" She asked whilst reading his notes.

"Please, call me Phillip. And I'm fine" Phillip was a young adult; he had a long face with smooth facial features. Not a single strand of hair was out of place, it was dark brown with a gentle wave to it. His teeth were spotless and shiny white in a perfect line. His eyes were emerald green with heavy eyebrows along the curve of his eyes each hair was clearly defined and his face was free of any stubble.

"So, you were admitted yesterday with a heart murmur?" Jac checked she didn't have time for mistakes "I would like to do a repeat ECG and CT scan before I decide on the best course of treatment for you..."

Jac was interrupted by Mo who had suddenly noticed Jac "Jac!"

Jac turned around groaning to face mo "ex use me Mr... Philip" Jac quickly corroded her as Mo came over to the bed.

Mo pulled her out of the way but not so that she was out of ear shot of the patients "Jac, what are you doing here? You should be at home resting. Your maternity leave starts today."

"my maternity leave starts when I say it does" Jac retaliated and then turned around to walk off as she passed Jonny she ordered him to do a ECG and a CT scan for Mr Thompson. Next thing was the sound of a door slamming radiating through the ward.

Once the war was quiet again Mo apologised to Mr Thompson "I'm sorry Miss Naylor doesn't like to have time off work and she doesn't like to admit to being wrong. I'm sorry you had to put up with that.

Elliot was sat at his desk and was thoroughly shocked see Jac and by her entrance "hello Jac, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Elliot said as calmly as possible, Jac was clearly annoyed about something. Jac threw herself on the spinning office chair in frustration. "Jac should you really be here? Its just your clearly stressed out and that isn't good for you or for anyone" Elliot stated whilst walking on egg shells, he didn't want to upset Jac anymore then what she was already. Jac glared at Elliot, what did he know about her? After all he was only sharing an office with her. Just at that moment the office door flew open- it was receiving a lot of drama- and Sasha and Michael stepped in Jac groaned in frustration. Sasha walked over and poked her with every word he said "you should be at home resting" whilst Michael death stared Jac.

"Maybe I should leave you three alone?" with that said Elliot got up and left.

Michael slammed his hand on Jac's desk "why aren't you at home Jac? We spent all day man slaving for you on Saturday, trying to sort out your house whilst you lounged around doing f*** all, why aren't you there now enjoying it?"

Jac's answer was simple "because I have a job to do and lives to save" as Jac went to get up Sasha pushed her back down again "when will everyone back off?" Jac moaned "Jonny sent you didn't he?!"

"Jac we're only doing this because we all care about you, Jonny as well" Sasha said in an attempt to calm her down.

Jac looked at both Sasha and Michael in the eyes just as she got a weak but sharp cramp in her stomach. She didn't show her pain instead she took a deep breath got up and waddled out of the office leaving the boys to their own devices.

Jonny spotted Jac and pulled her to one side "why were you so desperate to come here Jac? I'd be much happier if you were at home resting and I would be even happier if I was at home with you"

"Jonny, if I come here then I'm not wasting my time" Jac whispered she didn't want the entire ward listening in on her conversations.

Jonny pulled Jac into the staff room "is it because of your past?" Jonny had accidentally brushed past a nerve, Jac couldn't look him in the eye and she couldn't answer. So Jonny sang to her he wasn't sure why he was doing it but he hoped that it would work

_You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try 

Jonny took Jac's hands and looked her in the eye

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Jac let a tear escape her eye and Jonny wiped it away "come on" Jonny pulled Jac into a hug "let's get you home and comfortable."

Everyone was stood outside the staff room listening and being careful not to be noticed.

"No. I'm staying here until my shift has finished" Jac said as stubbornly as possible.

Jonny sighed "oh come on Jac. Please. Let me take you home" Jonny begged

Jac sighed "you can once my shift has finished"

"I mean now. I will get down on the floor and beg if I have to" Jac just stood there and glared so Jonny knelt down on the floor "please, if you won't do it for yourself do it for me"

"Your not going to give in are you?" Jac asked Jonny who was now knelt down at her feet.

Jonny got back up so that he could see her, the baby bump was in the way "no I'm not"

Jac put her hands up defensively "fine, but only to shut you up" Jac went to walk to the door but changed her mind and raided the cupboards for shortbread.

Whilst she was doing that everyone walked away from the staff room door and continued as normal. Jac walked out of the door a few seconds later, kissed Jonny and then went to get changed in the locker room. Jonny just stood in the door dumbfounded "did... Did she.. She just kissed me.. didn't she?" Jonny stammered.

Mo walked over and tapped him on the back "I'm jut as shocked as you, and well done for getting her to go home"

Sasha and Michael walked over "we will explain to Serena you just look after Jac"

Jonny nodded "well I best get back to her before she thinks of any more tricks" with that Jonny went in the same direction as Jac he got changed and then drove her home.

Once they were back at the house Jac flopped down in onto her beloved sofa ad turned the TV on. "seeing as your making me miss work you can wait on me"

Jonny smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way"

**sorry I didn't make an idiot out of Jonny in this one but I have got a really good story line. **

**Please review :D**


	4. Midnight Party

Both Jac and Jonny seemed to be sound asleep in bed. It was 12:37am Jonny suddenly woke up, he had started doing this regularly to check on Jac. Jac was sound asleep so Jonny snuggled up closer to her he put his hand on the baby bump and settled down to go back to sleep. Jac picked his hand up off her tummy and held it tight. "your awake as well then" Jac stated the obvious "budge over" Jonny did as she asked. Jac lay on her back and took Jonny's hand again.

Jonny looked at Jac, "are you feeling ok?"

"Absolutely Dandy" Jac lied she didn't want Jonny getting into a panic. Suddenly she got submerged in pain all through her stomach and squeezed Jonny's hand instead of crying out.

"oww" Jonny moaned, "what was that for?" he looked at Jac and then he realised "is it the baby? Jac?"

"no, she's fine" Jac deceived Jonny "I just got a stitch from the way I was lying"

Jonny wasn't sure whether to believe Jac or not, he decided to play along but stay alert. "how about I get you a hot water bottle" Jonny got up and went down stairs to the kitchen

Once in the kitchen he phoned mo and whilst he was waiting for her to pick up he found Jac's hot water bottle "mo, sorry to wake you up but what signs should I look for to labour?"

Mo was still half asleep "what do you mean Jonny?" she mumbled down the phone.

"what are the tell tales to contractions?" Jonny whispered he didn't want Jac overhearing. Whilst waiting for a reply Jonny filled the kettle up and boiled it

"well, I couldn't get comfortable, I didn't want to make a sound so I squeezed things and I didn't want to admit to it. Why?" Mo asked a bit more alert.

"sounds like Jac's in labour then" Jonny said ignoring Mo's question "she keeps on fidgeting around, squeezing my hand really quite hard and she won't admit it" Jonny said he held the phone between his shoulder and chin whilst pouring the boiled water into a hot water bottle.

"Look call me if you need anything but don't leave her, bye" Mo hung up and Jonny took the hot water bottle up to Jac.

"what took you so long" Jac snapped she took the hot water bottle and put it on her bump

"I'm sorry" Jonny muttered Jac seemed really agitated "come with me, let's get you more comfortable" Jonny took her hand and pulled her up. Jonny was practically taking all of Jac's weight "I know that you're in labour Jac"

Jac was too agitated to even answer Jonny, she just let him take her where ever he was going. They got to the top of the stairs "are you ok to go down the stairs at the moment?" Jac nodded but then cried out in pain. "hmm, yeah. I don't think so" Jonny waited until Jac was ready and then took her down the stairs. Jac sat down on the settee and nether Jonny or Jac knew what to do so Jonny sat down on the sofa.

An hour later Jac was finally comfortable, she hadn't moved at all apart from going to the toilet. Jonny had ended up confiscating all her work stuff so she ended up watching a film. Jonny was pleased that Jac was finally relaxing so he cuddled up. Jac waited till Jonny was comfortable before speaking "...Jonny"

"Yes, my dear?"

After Jac had finished giving Jonny her infamous glare she spoke again "I want some bacon"

"But, I just sat down!" Jonny moaned.

"Tough your getting me some bacon, whether you like it or not" Jac was even sounding bossy so when Jonny moaned she said "either that or I do some paper work..." Jonny couldn't jump up quick enough Jac chuckled to herself and then focused back on the film again.

Twenty minutes later Jonny walked back into the front room with a plate full of bacon. Jac looked up and smiled at him she took the plate of bacon just as she received another contraction. Jac squeezed the china plate so hard that there was no blood left in her fingers. Once the contraction was over Jac picked up Jonny's phone "here, phone mo" Jac requested as she slowly lent back rubbing the baby bump.

Jonny looked at her and then at his phone before looking at her in confusion "why?"

Jac wasn't in the mood for arguing "Just do it, I'm going to repay her after she mad m stay with her"

Jonny looked at Jac in disbelief before dialling and leaving the room he covered over the speaker "Im making a cuppa, you want one?" Jac nodded as he picked up the mugs.

Eventually Jac and Jonny were sat drinking their teas when Mo turned up at the door. It was already 7am and Jac was getting fed up.

**I will update when i get 20 reviews I will upload the next chapter. Hope you like it.**


	5. Jonny Knows

Jac was stood in the kitchen pouring a drink, she had spent the last half an hour convincing Jonny that she can do things for herself and he had finally decided to let her. As Jac turned around to put the orange juice into the fridge her waters broke. Jac realised what it was pretty quickly, she looked at the pool of water on the floor before she was engulfed into a trance.

_Jac was a young girl at the age of twelve her mother had just left her at the children's home. It was one of the only times Jac cried. _Next thing Jac knew was that her mum had come back from India. _Jac was sat in her front room when someone knocked on the door. Jac opened the door to find her mother on the other side. She was overwhelmed from shock eventually she lent in and hugged her mum. Suddenly Jac was in an anesthetising room abut to donate her kidney to her mum. Jac was abruptly in the front room of her granddads house handing over her mother's medication when she learnt that her granddad was alive and she had a half-sister. _

Jac had slid down the island wall onto the floor. Mo was crouched down in front of Jac trying to get her attention. Jac was day dreaming and tears were streaming down her face. Jonny was sat next to her worrying too much to do anything worthwhile except for drying her tears.

It was a further ten minutes before Jac responded to Mo's endless shaking her shoulders. She muttered "I can't be like her, I won't be like her" when Jac finished speaking she sounded a lot more determined then when she started. Slowly Jac realised where she was and who was around her. Jonny wrapped his arms around Jac eventually she hugged him back and started to try and hold the tears back.

Jonny pulled away and looked her in the eyes "let's get you back in the front room and more comfortable. Yeah?" Jonny got up and pulled Jac up from the kitchen floor he lead her to the front room and sat her down she was clearly still upset so he sat down and let her cuddle up to him. Jac rested her head on Jonny's shoulder and stayed there quietly for some time. Jonny decided to break the silence "Jac... ...what were you day dreaming about?"

There was a moment of silence as Jac contemplated on telling Jonny and Mo "my mother" she whispered as if she was ashamed.

"There really is no reason to be ashamed Jac" Jonny comforted her.

"If you really want to know ask Michael" Jac said finally speaking at a room volume she didnt continue speaking untill her contraction finished "I'm going up to bed". Jac went upstairs and curled up in bed as tightly as her bump would allow her. Leaving Jonny and Mo wondering what had happened in Jac's childhood.

Jonny instantly picked up his phone and called Michael, he explained what had happened and Michael said he was coming over and then he hung up. Jonny explained to Mo what was happening and sat in silence wondering what could have happened that was so bad for Michael to have reacted the way he did.

By 9am Michael had arrived at the house. He knocked on the door and Mo answered. "Hi, Michael" she stepped aside for him to come in guessing what it was that Michael wanted to know she answered his questions "Jac's upstairs in bed and Jonny is sat in the front room, want a cup of tea?"

Michael nodded and walked into the front room to find it empty "no he's not" Michael left the front room and climbed up the stairs, he peeped through a gap in the slightly ajar door. Jonny was sat upright with Jac curled up on his lap. Michael quietly pushed the door open and caught Jonny's eye. "Hey, Jac. Look who's here to see you" Jac looked up to find Michael stood in the door way and smiled feebly before resuming to her original position on Jonny's lap. Jonny began rubbing Jac's arm comfortingly as Michael crouched down beside the dark oak bed.

"Jac are you sure that you want me to tell them, instead of you?"

Mo bustled in with a tray full of drinks just as Jac whispered "yes"

"Ok then" Michael got comfortable as Jonny looked at him expectantly "Jac was 8 when it started, her father began abusing her and continued until her left just before her 12th birthday" Jonny's mouth dropped open in shock. "Then shortly after her 12th birthday Jac's mum took her to a children's home and left her there. How old were you when you left Jac?"

"18" Jac's voice was barely audible.

Mo didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Michael continued "then Jac began working at Holby. Whilst working one of the patients attempted to rape her. Jac then got accused of murdering that same person after her got stabbed in the heart. Then Jac's partner went out with somebody else so she followed Faye and accidentally crashed her motorcycle. Jac was in intensive care and then had to use crutches for a while after. Shortly after Jac was recovered her mother was admitted to hospital with kidney damage. Under the false impression that they would make up Jac donated her kidney"

"Stop! I'll do this bit" Jac muttered

"Ok then" Michael thought it was extremely brave of Jac to try and tell then what happened

The three of them looked at Jac as she sat up and took a deep breath "she left without her anti-rejection medication so I went after her. I found her at my dead granddads house." Jac managed to stammer

"I think you're missing something out. Jac pulled over half way there and phoned me. When I got to Jac I found her unconscious from a septic infection" Michael interrupted.

"Well yes, that happened. When I got to my granddads house I learnt that he was actually dead and that I had a half-sister who was 18. I left them and since then I haven't spoken to them and I never will." It took a lot of effort for Jac so say this much so Michael took over again.

"When Jac did eventually leave the house she collapsed, I caught her and I took her back to the hospital. Jac's sister followed but Jac refused to see her"

Jac's contractions were only just beginning to become regular but she frequently winced as Michael was explaining her past.

Jonny pulled Jac into a hug "wow, no wonder you dint want to open up" Jonny stated but Jac was just sat drinking her drink because she dint know what y else to say "Let's get you down stairs, you'll be more comfortable." Jonny helped Jac up and then down the stairs.

When Jac got to the bottom of the stairs there appeared to be someone at the door so Jac answered.

**Who do you think is at the door? please review and i will update once i get 35 reviews**


	6. Will the Family Freud Continue or Not?

**I'm feeling nice so although i have only had 33 reviews here is the next chapter**

Jac was stood in the door way and when she saw who it was her face dropped. Jonny wasn't stood far away and came to the door to see what the problem was. Jonny saw a short woman with a long face. She had scraggily blond hair. The two women were looking up and down at each other one in disgust and one in joy.

"Hello. Sorry who are you?" Jonny asked as Jac doubled over from a contraction. Jonny's attention immediately shifted to Jac "Mo, can you come and help Jac please." Jonny was holding Jac upright "why don't you come on in a minute?"

Even though Jac was in pain she was still able to elbow Jonny in his manhood "that woman does not step inside my home at all!" Mo came and tried to guide Jac into the front room. Jac shook her off "no! I'm staying here" Jac looked at the woman in stood in the door way "if you know what is good for you, you will turn around and continue walking until you end up back in India"

"Oh, Jacqueline. I'm not going to do that. I'm here to stay" The woman chuckled.

Jonny was just regaining his dignity as he asked "you know each other?" he got ignored.

"No you are not staying. I told you last time not to come back for me you are nothing to me now after what you have done"

Mo was thinking and realised who this impostor was. "Look, I think it's best if you leave. Jac doesn't need any more stress right now" mo said to the woman that was stood at the door. But she showed no sign of budging.

"I gave you my kidney then you left your not going to do that to me again so just leave" by now Jonny had also worked it out and was holding a angered Jac back before she tried to lash out. Instead Jac collapsed into his arms as another contraction took hold.

"Believe me; I don't want to be here just as you don't want me to be here"

"Well in that case leave!" Jac shouted straight after she slammed the front door shut and stormed out of the back. Jac needed to be alone to calm down.

Jonny sighed and opened the door again "tanks, that was the last thing I needed right now and who do you think you are treating Jac the way that you have" Jonny said before rushing after her. Once outside he noticed that the back door was open. So he ran outside just as the side gate slammed shut. He went through and noticed Jac down the road. Jonny couldn't run quick enough but he soon caught up with Jac. "Come here you" Jac fell into him with tears streaming down her eyes "we'll wait until you're ready to go back ok" Jonny didn't want to rush Jac.

Back at the house Michael came to the door wondering what was going on –he had been in the toilet- Michael instantly recognised the woman as Paula Burrows "get out of here, right now" the American shouted he only had to look at her for 1ten seconds before his blood began to boil.

Paula Burrows looked taken back but she remained where she was "I'm going but, please can you introduce Jasmine to Jac?"

"You know I can't do that Jac said that she didn't want to know you years ago. And it's clear that that still stands"

"Well, I'm not leaving until they are introduced"

"Mum!" Jasmine shouted shocked "It's a bad time; she's in labour she doesn't need to be stressed out"

Michael looked at Mo and sighed "make sure that they don't go anywhere" then he walked into the kitchen and phoned Jonny.

**Phone call:**

Michael: Are you with Jac?

Jonny: yes

Michael: how is she?

Jonny: apart from emotional she seems to be fine

Michael: well 'she' is refusing to leave until Jac meets Jasmine

Jonny: Who's Jasmine?

Michael: her sister

Jonny: I will ask her

2 minutes later

Jonny: Jac has agreed to it as long as they don't continue to both

Michael: ok best get her to go then hadn't I?

Jonny: hung up

As Jac and Jonny were slowly making their way back to the house Michael was telling Paula to leave.

By the time Jac and Jonny got back the front door was closed and the house was nice and quiet once again.

Jonny helped Jac into the front room and Jac's seat was empty so Jonny then helped her sit down and turned the massage function on before sitting down next to her. Jac looked up at the young girl stood in front of the fire place and tapped on the arm rest gesturing for her to sit down. As Jac did this she was swallowed up in pain form the next contraction. Jasmine walked over slowly and cautiously, she didn't know what to expect. Soon Jac regained her dignity "So, what can I do for you?"

Jasmine looked around feeling as if she was about to visit Santa "I want to stay in contact... if that's ok with you?"

Jac looked shocked "really? Even after I said that I didn't want anything with you?" Jac could see that Jasmine was a little upset and unsure about her "look, I didn't know anything about you before that day and well I can't blame you for what other people have done"

Jasmine smiled "thank you!"

"But there is one rule; you don't put 'her' into contact with me in any way" Jac put emphasis on her.

Jonny got up to give the siblings some alone time and Mo and Michael followed him. Jasmine got up off the arm rest and sat on the seat next to Jac. "I promise that I won't. I don't agree with what mum did and I don't want to make things worse for you. I can see that your busy right now shall I give you my number or email?"

"Here is my email and my mobile number but please remember that I am a cardiothoracic consultant so I may not be able to answer my phone for periods of time" Jac said as she wrote down her contact details on a piece of lined paper.

"thank you, i will get out of your hair then" Jac went to get up "it's ok, i will see myself out" /jac smiled she really didn't want to get up until she needed to.

**please review i would like to know what you think**


End file.
